The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex
"The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex" is a Disney Channel Special Event based on the TV series Wizards of Waverly Place. It is the sequel to "Wizards of Waverly Place - The Movie" which premiered on March 15th 8pm ET/PT on Disney Channel. Cast *Selena Gomez as Alex Russo *Jake T. Austin as Max Russo *Jennifer Stone as Harper Finkle *Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback *Beau Mirchoff as Dominic *Maria Canals Barrera as Theresa Russo *David DeLuise as Jerry Russo Production The special was announced on September 27, 2012 and was shot from October 22 to November 10, 2012 in California. It was executive produced by Selena Gomez. While David Henrie originally planned to star in the special, he declined because he wanted to move on to his acting career. He was mentioned many times in this special. Even though the series ended, this movie was in production before they ended the series, making this the very last project of Wizards of Waverly Place. It first aired on March 15, 2013. Description The Russos are headed to Tuscany, Italy, to meet their long lost relatives. However when Alex is sick of always being corrected by her family, it leads her to splitting herself in half: The evil part of her contained in a mirror, while she is now completely good. But when trouble rises and the mirror shatters, releasing her evil doppleganger. Her evil self now teams up with an evil charming wizard to help with his plan of world domination. Now Alex must face herself to save her family, friend and boyfriend. Will Bad Alex succeed? Summary Jerry gets a call from his cousin who lives in Italy, and Alex doesn't want to fly on a cheap plane ride. She decides to use magic to take them to Italy. Her parents tell her using magic for selfish pleasure is unacceptable. Alex decides after a talk with Harper to split herself. Harper is unsure about the decision, but Alex goes through with it. Eventually, Bad Alex escapes and travels to Italy. She finds a wizard named Dominic who gave her a magical charm bracelet to trap Alex's family and friends in. After Max, Theresa, and Jerry are trapped, Alex discovers that Dominic is also evil. Once she finds Bad Alex and Dominic atop the Tower of Pisa, Harper is trapped in a charm. Good Alex decides to find Mason, but Mason is mad because he think she has feelings for Dominic. Not long after, Bad Alex appears and deceives Mason into thinking Bad Alex is Good Alex. Mason follows Bad Alex, but Good Alex catches up. Alex is too late. Mason has already been trapped in a charm. Dominic's evil plan is revealed there. He plans to trap all of the mortal world in his charms, so he and Bad Alex can rule a new Wizard World. As Good Alex is about to undo the spell, she is flashed out by magical crystals to a mysterious place in the Wizard World. She is charged to death for her (but really Bad Alex's) plan to take over the world. She is put into a cell. It is shown thereafter that Mason had by then escaped from a charm. He rescues Good Alex and they return to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Bad Alex flashes out when they appear, and Good Alex decides to chase after her. Mason stays and fights Dominic. Good Alex has finally defeated Evil Alex and returns to the Tower of Pisa, but Bad Alex flashes in. Dominic punches Mason to knock him out. Good Alex resumes a spell to release those from the mortal world from the charms. The screen is transferred to Dominic. He tosses the charm bracelet off the Tower. Good Alex sprints to the side and brings her family and Harper to safety. Then, Mason wakes up and throws Dominic off the top of the Tower. Bad Alex reappears, but Good Alex decides to use a spell that takes away her powers forever, erasing Bad Alex from existence. The movie ends with the whole family, Mason, and Harper in front of the magical crystals. They decide that because of Alex's nobility in taking away her powers, her sentence to death will be lifted. After seeing her acceptance in not taking her powers back, the crystal give her back her powers. In the epilogue, when the Russo Family goes back they find their place destroyed by Bad Alex and Alex. So Harper and Alex decide to stay in Italy for awhile. Spells * "Selfish, mean and tired of rejection. Take these parts to a place of reflection." - Take the bad Alex out of the good Alex.. * "No time for that travel confusion, show me the door to our Italian Reunion - Makes the Wizard Door Speed Pass Appear. * "One wave, two wave, three wave, four; Every mortal be no more." -This spell was used to power the Dominic 1000. * "All my power is to go, a wizard's essence, spirit, and soul; be nothing but a lump of coal. By all the power invested in me, my power will be rested and forever free." -This spell was used to cancel all of Alex's power and magic, it also brought both good Alex and bad Alex together again. Trivia *Selena Gomez co-produced this special and she also came up with the concept of the special. *Although it was speculated that David Henire would make a guest apperance as Justin, it did not happen, though he DID appear in a photo with the Russo Family. *Nikki Hahn guest stars as one of the wizards-in-training as Alex's cousin. *It was revealed that Gorog had a wizard or angel nephew named Dominic. *This marks the final appearances of Alex Russo, Max Russo, Jerry Russo, Theresa Russo, Harper Finkle and Mason Greyback. *The appearance of flashing out was changed in this episode. *Alex is the only one seen casting a spell in this episode. *This marks the first time since Wizards vs. Werewolves that Mason goes full wolf twice in one episode. *Only people/creatures from one family have been killed in the Wizards of Waverly Place series. From that family are Gorog and Dominic. Disney clarified that Stevie did not die in The Good, the Bad, and the Alex. She was sent to an island in the Wizard World. *Max's voice is noticably deeper in this special. *This is the second episode that Alex has used magic to change personality; Positive Alex being the first episode, when she used the magic marker. *This the second time that Wizards Of Waverly Place has had a TV-PG rating, the first time was in Wizards Vs Werewolves. This is also the second time that a character has been killed (or at least intentionally) on screen. *This is the first time that a Disney Special (which is unsual for a Disney Show) has used the word "Death". Or even implied it directly. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-22h49m47s226.png Selena-gomez-gregg-sulkin-wizards.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.1.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.2.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.3.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.4.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.5.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.6.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.7.jpg 20121022-122329.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.8.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.9.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.10.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.11.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.12.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.13.jpg The-Wizards-Return-Alex-vs-Alex.14.jpg Alex Russo/bad Alex.jpg David-full.png Theresa-full.png Harper-full.png Mason-full.png Max-full.png Alex-full.png Video Category:Story Arc Category:Episodes Category:Films